A web enabled printer is printing device that can receive communications and print jobs via the Internet or an intranet. The web enabling functionality makes it possible for a user to send a print job from a computing device (e.g., a personal computer, laptop computer, or mobile computing device) to the printer without a direct connection (e.g. a cable, wireless, local area network, or wide area network connection) between the computing device and the printer. Advantages of printing via the web connection include that a user may have the ability to print to printers of various types, and at various locations, without being restricted to a particular network.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.